In different Universe: Kudo twins
by Alsheon
Summary: Yes, I'm just that loser in making up tittle. Set in a universe where Kaito and Shinichi is Twin from Kudo couple and world couldn't be more chaotic. And then Shinichi found out Kaito's secret and boy... Why Lady of luck decide to dump Kaito in this kind of time? Probably go with flow... Depends. Over exposure of fluffs and bromance. No romance,IGuess rated T: for mild cursing
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic in this fandom. Initialed by Kaito's and Shinichi's hotness that brought me back to the DC fandom after dropped it temporarily for... 5 years? Or was it 6? No, it's 5. Gosh, I feel old but I'm just sixteen!**

 **Sets in a universe far away (or maybe not, depends.) where Kaito and Shinichi share a same womb which Kudo Yukiko's**

 **-** **(Icy:You can just go to the point | Darrie:yeah! Just say they're twin! | Me: Shut up! We already agreed you would leave this 1st chap to me ALONE, I don't need my new clients ran away because of you guys!) -**

 **Yes, they're Twin. Also, in this Universe it's uh... *shuffle my script* ah! Yuusaku and Yukiko being themselves who left the Twin on their own device since they're Pre-teen (11y/o) because reasons that a bit different from cannon. Partially, bcz Yuusaku's job. Mainly, because Yukiko is trying to save the world from the threat of three great minds having bored out of their minds with possiblity they will destroy the world with their sheer amount of egos.**

 **They're both 17 here... Yeah, just read the story...Please?**

 **Warning: Fluff. Bromance. NO INCEST, ew.**

* * *

Kudo Kaito, would really thanks and kiss up his guardian : The Lady of Luck, if she could get him out of this situation. He didn't care about the ways, just get him out of this situation, _now_.

His ever calm and cool Twin brother, the mighty detective of the east, currently seated across him, legs crossed, face looking bored as he blankly staring to a cup of black coffee he had in hands, looking as regal as ever.

"Eh, so three months ago when I gone for three days for a school trip that got unexpectedly extended by a day because a murder in Hokkaido. Far in the Tokyo, a Phantom thief dressed in white that we both _know_ supposedly disappeared a decade ago appear again. A month after that the same thief appeared, by the unfortunate twist of fate or not, I just got home after been kidnapped by Mom, and _unfortunately_ stumbled upon Ran's friend that's not really in my favourite people list who dragged me all the way to this Thief's heist. And just when I almost caught him in my clutch he impressively disappeared. And when I got home, I found you suspiciously slept in your own room, when you always forced to sleep in my room" Shinichi stated calmly, still staring at his reflection on the coffee's surface.

"What's so suspicious about that?" Kaito laughed, at his twin's ridiculous deduction. "I just want to sleep in my own room, Shin-chan you're being paranoid." Kaito looked to Shinichi with humor.

"Oh? Is that so? The morning after that you insistently using your left hand on various times. You think I didn't notice it? Whilst in the your heist the night before I kicked a soccer ball... Coincidentally it hit KID, I'm sure of that. Though the Smoke had gone off that time my ball's shooting direction is a bit off... Which means I hit him" Shinichi finished proudly. Notice he used 'your' instead of 'KID's' in the middle.

The younger twin put down his cup of coffee, squinting his eyes to the older, "And last night heist... Oh, do I need to mention it now Kai? Or should I say KID?"

 _'Dear, Lady of Luck that always favored me... Why you decide become a b*tch in this kind of time...'_ Kaito mourned. Silence fell.

Shinichi let out a cold harumph, "Not gonna throw any alibis again?" Shinichi demanded earning a flinch from Kaito from the way his tone sounded.

 _'Okay Kaito... This is your last chance, the tone is the signal. Appease him or you're finished'_ Kaito prayed.

"I was thinking of that... But You're my twin brother. So it's gotta be useless" Kaito claimed meekly. Alright! Subtle praise, it could at least melt Shinichi a little right?

"Oh, so you now acknowledge me as your twin? Where were you until now then? Hm?" Shinichi sneered. The praise backfired, he's a goner.

 _'oh no... He'll start throwing tantrum!'_ Kaito panicked

"After three months? Hah!" Shinchi scoffed. Kaito sunked deeper to the sofa, there's a piece of paper with wide 0.4 inch three metres from him on the red carpet, he noted.

"Seriously? A thief? Kai, a thief? I'm a freaking detective! I know you probably want a job that let you close or at least met me, but can't you find a hobby that's _not_ involve crime? Why am I the responsible one when in actually I'm the youngest, hum?" Shinichi rattled over.

"Shin, calm down..."Kaito tries (and failing) to calm his younger twin.

"I'm a freaking detective!" Shinichi bellowed.

"A homicide detective" Kaito pointed out unhelpfully.

"Doesn't matter!" Shinichi snapped.

"I swear to god, you're gonna be the death of me! Probably because the stress you invented to me! Why? Why I born later, when I'm the responsible one? And stop eyeing that unimportant piece of paper Kai! Look at me or I'll force you to!" Shinichi demanded when he notice Kaito's eyes slid off of him again. Kaito snapped his eyes to his twin again automaticly.

"You need to stop this Kai. It's dangerous" Shinichi voiced out seriously.

"No, I can't" Kaito shooks his head.

"What?" Shinichi blinked.

"Shin, don't you remember, the Tropical Land incident? Ofc, you're not your memory's damaged there after all" Kaito smiled sadly

"Do you know, how close I am to have a heart attack? Those men in black... If it's not because our natural ability who always somehow found each other no matter where we are, I don't know what will happen to you, your reckless decisions that day, fortunately you use disguise of unexistent person to stalk them, I've never felt so blessed that Mom teached use the art of disguise when we were young." Kaito said in relieve.

"I manage to found you and dragged you to escape from them via my magic trick, after I saw you're bleeding and being forced to swallow something, thank god I came in time" Kaito sighed.

Shinichi gazed intensely to Kaito, he already filled in on what happened from Kaito before, but he seriously couldn't remember on why he done that or what he discovere from that men in black.

Kaito tilted his head up, eyes still looking down, "and then, I remember aunt Chikage's story about the reason of Uncle Toichi's death a few years back... I'm worried that they might be the same organisation that killed Uncle Toichi. And the gem name Pandora... I want to find it, and destroy it. That's why I'm doing this. Uncle Toichi was taken from us... I don't want you to be taken from me..." Kaito finished desperately. Though he could be such a child and left every mundane things to his younger brother. In this kind of matter, of protecting. He has an oldest son's pride to protect his younger sibling.

"You of all people should know our deep shared bonds. Do you know how I felt when I found you bleeding over the head and being forced to swallow some unkown pill by unknown men? My heart almost stopped." Kaito admitted in terror.

Shinichi's rage melted into sympathy as stood up and go to his twin proceeding to hug Kaito rubbing his back in assuring manner gently. "I also don't want to lose you. We still don't know uncle Toichi's enemy... They might targetting you too." Shinichi whispered softly, Kaito hugged him back more desperately than his own.

"It's okay, you now my skill in magics and tricks, also my disguising skills are from the bests, y'know?" Kaito mumbled to Shinichi's shoulder.

"Beside, I inheritted Dad's wits too. I could protect myself in the shadow." Kaito added in

"Um," Shinichi for once agreed. Whenever they shared a hug, there's always a warm feeling that enveloped from their hearts' area, a familiar warm like whenever their Mom slung her arms around each of them when they curled up on either side of her because of cold. Warm feeling that feels like could chase anything negative away.

Both twins smiled at their own thought.

"Then... Let's do this together?" Shinichi voiced up. Kaito nodded

"Two always been better than one" Kaito remarked as both pulled away.

"You know, Jii-chan might have no problem on assisting you" Shinichi suggested.

"I also thought of that in the second month. He already helped me ever since" Kaito grinned, Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Ne, let's sleep together tonight?" Kaito clinged to Shinichi again.

"Sigh... Fine, just for tonight I won't fuss over it" Shinichi sighed

* * *

 **Alright, that's covered... Now, onto chapter two... Oh, who am I kidding, is there even anyone out there that wants to read this? Darn... My negativity ... Chapter two won't appear until I'm free from Hell named School though... Aaaagh!**

 **About the warming part... It's actually from real life, Idk if you guys would believe me, but when I was young (well, I'm still young but you got the catch) and on trip out of town via bus, I was waken from my sleep because of the coldness of the air conditioner, the blankets actually didn't help at all, curling up desperately like a kitten to my mother who seated on my left (on my right is window, I'll be stupid if I curled up toward the window, the road could be harsh sometime) It's brief and I'm not sure I'm gonna remember it if it isn't because of what happened next, my mother pat my head and slung her arm around my neck and suddenly as if like a magic my whole body felt much, _much_ warmer than before It's so warm, and not suffocating at all that make you felt stuffy after a while. The warm spread from my neck to my whole body, and I driven to sleep after that, sleeping soundly until we arrived. Love you Mom~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Great, I'm updating this again... Gosh, I felt so bad for my other stories' readers... Guys, if you read this please, don't scheming my death yet... My OP story, I need a few adjusment, no seriously I've wrote several chapters as well several filler but I need more information, let's just wait for the time where every Supernova collide in New World and wreak havoc without planning because I'll be damned if Luffy don't drag them. And my LSK stories... Ehehe, I've wrote a bunch... Just... The next chapter is strange to my taste, I'm planning to change it... But there's author-block. So yeah, Don't kill me just yet, I REMIND YOU, I've join this fandom and I'm sure as hell Shinichi will solve my murder (after he rattled for two hours about responsiblity over my dead body)**

 **Thea: what're you doing! You have aerobic class tomorrow!**

 **Me: Damn b!+¢#, don't remind me! I just have another bad day of making freaking capsules for practice!**

 **Nirina: now, what we say about responsiblity again?**

 **Me: you never say anything *grins***

 **Fi: that's my gurl.**

 **Me: why are you guys huddling here!? Go away, go away, go away!**

 **Kaito: are we gonna start yet?**

 **Me: Wth? I hate talking to my stories' character so much! Go away!ew!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kudo Shinichi, despite being seventeen years old homicide detective that thoroughly doesn't believe in ghost or any other supernatural things. He actually believe in one thing...

.

That apparently the Lady of Luck favors his twin brother more than he is... And also the God of death seems to be fond of him. Wherever he go at least there's chance two out of three places he'll encounter a corpse and a case that waits to be solved and and for the one out of that three places he'll encounter other things... Like suicide attempt... Or kidnapping, drug dealers. Basically he manage to be in a wrong place in a completely _wrong_ time almost every time that it's actually scary

And today, Hattori Heiji, the Detective of the west, one that he could considered as best friend, had planned a day out for them in Osaka(After not so subtle complaints and provocations, that ended up for Shinichi got dubbed as 'Heartless bastard' 'Beikan jerk' and 'the worst bestfriend' that lead to Shinichi finally resigned and promise a day out touring... Hopefully _only_ touring). Hopefully their little hang out would be _murder-free_ , unlike their other hang-out sessions.

While Shinichi is a 'Murder-magnet'. Heiji himself is a 'Crime-Magnet' and have Luck as much as Shinichi is if not a slighty bit better (seriously, shooted? Kidnapped and held in a corrupt lawyer's attic? A freaking terror bomb in a freaking base ball competition?) see? Two cursed High School Detectives hanging out together... It was just asking for it. Oh, how much Shinichi wish that ' _\- x - = +_ ' rule is apply to their situation but apparently _no..._ solving murder is interesting (wait, that sounded creepy, he sounds like a psycopath) but doesn't meant he want to encounter it every time... Or want it to happen generally. So that's why he's doing this.

"Oi Kudo," Heiji called.

"Hm?

"Yes?" Two slightly similiar voices answered Heiji's call in a perfect sync. Heiji's eyes twitched.

Heiji cleared his throat, "Kudo Shinichi, while I appreciate' it tha' ya' finally introduce yer' brother tha' you've _never_ 'entioned tha' ya' are _twins_. No offense, but what's he doin' 'ere?" Heiji questioned a bit grudgingly, because seriously having a twin brother is certainly something you would mention to your new found best friend. Moreover the messy haired twin, Kaito, is baffling him where does he got those various chocolates? They seemed to be pulled out of nowhere.

Shinichi sighed as he putted his black coffee cup down, "He's my Good Luck charm" Shinichi said blandly.

"Huh!?" Heiji made a noise of bafflement. And Kaito come to the rescue.

"You see Tantei-han. Our Dad said there's possibility when we were born, The luck that we supposedly to share, got dominated my me. Only leaving Shin-chan with... A broken piece of luck that remains left out" Kaito replied with such a glee. Shinichi's left eye twitched. Heiji raised an eyebrow to the grinning teen.

"Kudo Yuusaku actually implied that theory?" Heiji asked. Kaito nodded.

"That's bullshit" Heiji called deadpannly

"Believe me, rather than buying numerous charm that said to chasing away 'Bad Luck'. Bringing this guy is more effective" Shinichi casually hold up Kaito's collar as the younger noticed that he's about to flipped a waiter's skirt up. He's full of confident when he said it.

Heiji crossed his arms and made a sloppy thinking face, "... A'right, I'm takin' chances 'ere Kudou, 'cause it's _you_ " Heiji decided with a good amount of seriousness.

"Yeah, I know that I'm just _that_ irresistable"(1) Kaito nodded in a 'holier-than-thou' manner.

A tick mark appeared on Heiji's temple and Shinichi sweatdropped, "Just call me Shinichi from now on. And I'll call you Heiji?" Shinichi suggested gesturing to just let the indigo eyed teen do as he pleased temporarily.

Heiji settled back, at the very least there's one good outcome from this.

* * *

Heiji's grinning excitedly as he pointed yet to another building, introducing it to Shinichi in a very detailed details that Shinichi doubt that any tour-guide could pulled off, seriously Heiji could be a good tour-guide... But then again he's occupied with being detective of the west, a kendo champion and Shinichi thinks he could also be a good baseball player.

Shinichi glanced to his wrist watch and smiled six hours... Six hours without murders, bomb-terror or a deadly riddle! And he's currently with his also-Crime-magnet bestfriend! Okay, maybe he's overreacted inside but it's worth to celebrate. (Although he was pretty sure that on the the first three hours since they start hanging out if he left Kaito and Heiji alone, there's most like a murder case or at least attempted murder with Kaito being the victim and Heiji being the murderer by trying to strangle the messy haired teen out of frustration) a tug snapped him out of his musing to find that it was his older twin brother looking at him,

"Shin-chan, Dad's new volume of Night Baron is released!" he informed as pointed to a window shop. Indeed there's a new volume that's on sale... Most likely being put up just now, and the store already swarmed

"Heh, so he finally finish it? And here I thought he'll just kept hiding from his editors" Shinichi chuckled amusedly, remembering the night two months ago.

"Let's buy it!" Kaito encouraged.

"Nah, I don't bring that much amount of money with me. Beside Dad would sent us a copy" Shinichi said.

"But he's _Dad_ " Kaito emphasized.

"We'll make a call to Mom then. Beside waiting on that long line? No." Shinichi finaled. Kaito pouted.

"Heiji-han! Do you have-"

"Nah, 'm not rich like ya guys, though I'll seriously buy tha' for me alone of course. Now, shut up Kaito.'" Heiji smirked. See? They hit it off... Though not so well at first but they already on first name basis. Well, mostly because Kaito was being such a 'buddy-buddy' and Heiji just couldn't bear to call him 'Kudo' (It's just too hard). And like that he continued his monologue.

"Ya'know Shinichi? It's refreshin' like this' hanging out, breathing fresh air without worry" Heiji exhaled in content.

"You make us feels like a prisoner that just got out of jail or a wanted men that the bounty had just taken down" Shinichi pointed out amusedly, promptly just let his elder brother by twenty minutes sulking and release his possesive grip on Shinichi's arm

"Nah, what I meant is hangin' out like usual highschoolers" Heiji waved his hand, "Y'know? Without-

"AAAAAAGGGHHH! A DEAD BODY!"

Heiji snapped his mouth shut and stares to Shinichi who looks slightly baffled. Shinichi spun around to check if Kaito was there, because if not, he swears it's his fault, but no. His twin brother is there only two meters behind him, munching on something that Shinichi don't know where he got it.

Kaito stares wide eyedly to Shinichi, before wiping his oily hands and took out his phone to look at the time, approximately 6 hours or so after they start (For some strange reason Kaito refuse to pay attention to the times' details after he met a certain half-british meitantei) and look up again to see Shinichi, he puffed his cheeks

"Your luck's really sucks meitantei-tachi(2). Usually it took longer or a gamble in a span of 12 hours... You guys really are crime harbingers" then Kaito chuckled, "Is there any holy springs in Osaka?"

Both detectives proceed to ignore him and dashed toward the source of scream.

Kaito sighed, he really hopes his Dad is right about Shinichi being in phase... Because seriously being an assistant of a writer is easier than being assistant of detectives. Unless of course, the writer is Kudo Yuusaku.

And like that Kaito left to wonder what kind of twisted Novel does Shinichi would write if he _indeed_ just in phase and will follow their father questionable footsteps.

* * *

/-Time skip brought to you by sexy deduction show of Duo Meitantei of West and East!-\\\

Approximately after calling polices and ambulances, searching for clue, interrogating the suspects, checking alibis, checking the motives, finding the key, and realization. The Murderer finally got caught and confess his crime under the sharp stares of the H.S detectives. The sun finally set.

"Well... Good times Shinichi. I had fun today." Heiji beamed casually to the other detective.

Shinichi smiled, "Yes, me too. The Cafe before serve a good coffee"

"The case was pretty intense." Kaito admitted seriously. Shinichi elbowed him in the side hardly.

"Kaito." Shinichi warned.

"Ahaha, tha's fine! I had to agree too. Hangin' up with you without a case is kind of strange, like something was missing." Heiji laughed as he sets his cap backward

"Oi, oi, is that a compliment or an insullt? You, yourself is also a trouble" Shinichi remarked

"Well, all good. Safe trip' ta Tokyo" Heiji made a quick salute.

"Yeah, later on Heiji." Shinichi waved and turned around to walk off

"See you next time, Hei-han!" Kaito shouted and waved from Shinichi's shoulder.

Heiji responded his wave with a lazy sloppy waves, "Yeah, yeah." he chuckled. Those pair of twins are really something.

* * *

The twins are in their way to the train station, walking under the sky that has slowly turned magenta, finally the older twin made a first move,

Kaito turned to Shinichi, supporting his hands on his back, trying to appear 'open', "So, it could be counted as success, right? Six hours and a few minutes are pretty long, Shin-chan. You're still gonna help me in tomorrow's heist right?" Kaito asked with uncertain tone.

Shinichi contemplated it and sighed "I won't share my deductions... Also won't set up a 'broken trap'(3)" Shinichi added after a while half-heartedly.

"Oh, Shin-chan, I love you!" Kaito glomped at him stopping them in the middle of semi-empty road.

"Let me go! But still I'm gonna call the taskforce if I catch up to you anywhere near 10 meters"

"Aw~ so I can't wait for you?"

...

"After a thief stole, they _ran_ , Kaito." Shinichi hissed

* * *

 **(1) Heiji called Shinichi, 'Kudo' here, and Kaito is also a 'Kudo', and being a troll he is Kaito made that remark to just pissed Heiji off**

 **(2) Meitantei-tachi : Meitantei is 'Great Detective' while 'tachi' is plural.**

 **(3) It was a joke from Shinichi who was still pretty upset about Kaito going off and become a criminal without his concern. So, he like to set up traps that he installed in places that he _know_ Kaito would passed, to trap him and mostly humiliate him, it's named 'broken trap' because Shinichi was never serious to trap Kaito and always installed it with utmost calculation that it will 'break' after giving KID heart attack- I meant after surprise KID and make him panic, the trap also narrowed the distance of the task force making KID considered them with utmost care. The first time KID trapped in the 'broken trap' he _did_ got a heart-attack and screamed bloody murder that Shinichi ended up with sore sides for three days because laughing too much**

 ***Question Of The Day***

 **... I have an eleven years old little sister (I hate her, and care for her all the same) and she don't know how babies conceived... She's in Middle school already duh! And when I thought she couldn't be that stupid she proves me otherwise. I know how babies conceived since I'm grade 6! I know from when babies come out when all of my classmates in second year of Middle school thought it come out from Anus! (Don't look at me that way, It's them who are stupid! You won't imagine my shock and expression when they blissfully said "eh? Babies come out from... vagina? I thought it was from Anus" and I just sat there having one of 'WTF moments' are they even paying attention in reproduction lesson back in sixth grade is lost in me.)**

 **So, when Me and her is having a decent childish conversation that I forgot of she asked me "How can a girl got pregnant?" and I was gawking at my tablet when my brain circuit stopped abruptly and echoed 'Is she stupid?' and 'Oh My God... Why me?' I stared and proceed to ranting about 'how the hell you don't know that' in disbelief before saying 'forget it, just ask mom' I couldn't careless... The second time I ran to my mother upstairs and tattled "Mom! She don't know how's baby conceived!" and my mother only smiled awkwardly and continue to stare at the Tv screen as if she didn't hear me... Oh, mom. Just because you're saved from expalaining it for me when I was young because I was just that genius doesn't mean you could slipped past this one and dumped this on me... The last time I almost explain it to her, I stopped as it was soooooo awkward**

 **I actually got a feeling that my sister only do this to prank me... But who would prank someone with a risk hearing :Birds and bees:?**

 **So, I'm here to beg you all pray for me so I shouldn't be the one who explain it to her. Seriously teachers! Do your job properly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want to DO SOMETHING! But I'm too bored to DO SOMETHING. I'm bored hunting for KaiShin fanfiction. I'm bored read other fanficitions, I'm BORED TO WRITE in my book! Usually I would just go to sleep and call it a day, but _that_ too is boring for me! Maybe I should turn on the tv... How long was it since I last turn on the tv? But no... Now, if only my favourite xianxias could be updated ten times a day... I would be happy... Or webtoon 'I Don't Want This Kind Of Hero' updated daily, I would be thrilled... And I'm not in the mood to continue my binge reading of Detective Conan, yeah I'm just that lazy... **

**So I decide to update this chap. After this don't expect any kindness, bc this is the last chapter that done... The next one is still in process but exam is nearing, so don't expect much. Moreover if you a student what are you doing here reading fanfiction? Go and study! Jk, I'm also a student yet here I am. Trapped in this cruel world with amazing gravity called 'Internet'... I hope I could be like Shinichi, smart, witty, clever, intellegent, bright, okay I wouldn't list off every possible synonim of 'smart', also he's a detective! How cool is that? I want to be him~ well, not becoming a child again part nor facing a possibly-insane-and-super-dangerous organisation part nor the part where he practically found a corpse at every turn he take... . I also want to be Kaito... I mean, where the hell he got that many highlevel disguises? Dresses, tuxedos, basically those clothes? His magic tricks are rock! And don't forget his Card Gun! If someone out there could make a perfect Card Gun please do inform me and shoot me with it then confess to me if you're a guy I'll accept you... Basically I want to be Shinichi+Kaito-(insanely powerful dark organisation).**

* * *

Chapter 3: Of excuses and been found out

Despite Kaito's clinginess to his own Younger twin brother but it's actually his idea to have separate schools...

' _the school won't be able to hold the sheer amount of awesomeness!'_ once he said.

And obviously that's not the only reason as Yuusaku deduced that 'It will be fun to prank others who don't know Kaito/Shinichi has a twin brother' also in the list of reasons along with several others.

Hell, if Shinichi knew how did Kaito never appear tired for all distances he had to pass from Beika to Ekoda. His twin has his own enermous energy tank that maybe better wasted in walking to school rather than in planning and doing his pranks that certainly not good for anyone's health except himself.

Kaito always told him his days at school also his friends, the one that has appeared the most in story would be a girl named Aoko (or was it Ahoko?) that has been friended with Kaito since freshman year in middle school, and also this one detective named, Hakuba Saguru that caught Shinichi's interest, because he had heard about the half brit detective before. Just from Kaito's story (or rattling) apparently the half british already has suspicion that Kaito is KID ( _"He accuse me openly on my face! That doesn't count as suspicion! It was framing! Unproven Accussment!" Kaito protested)._ That honestly pretty good, well if it isn't because of KID always ran whenever he knew Shinichi was nearby before, Shinichi pretty sure he would know the thief's identity because no matter what, Shinichi always recognize Kaito no matter how perfect the disguise is and vice versa..

But still, he only learnt from Kaito's story. And when he finds himself standing in front of Ekoda High's main gate with the half british detective's sharp and criticizing stares bored on him, because his twin is just too stubborn and insistent about Ran's crush matter,

 _/-/"What!? She has a crush!? The hell! What kind of guy he is? Is he a jerk? A soccer player? A jock? A bastard? A playboy? An a$$#0le? In a range of 9 to 10, with 1 being the mildest, how bad he is?" Kaito demanded to the flabbergasted Shinichi who's currently fighting for air as Kaito caught him off guard when he slammed the table just now. Coughing a little Shinichi gave him an unamused glare._

 _"Why you already jumped into a conclusion that the guy is bad for her? And what's wrong with a soccer player?" Shinichi hissed._

 _"Nothing is wrong with a soccer player." Kaito quickly waved it off_

 _"Anyway, we're her brother figures. We have to make sure she ended up in good hands because Occhan is hopeless in this kind of matter!" Kaito directed the topic back._

 _"You have no right to say that." Shinichi shooks his head before taking another spoon of cereal._

 _"Of course I have. Occhan Kogoro couldn't even tangled his lovelife's mess with scary baa-san. How could he handle Ran's lovelife?" Kaito pointed out and slammed his hand on the table's surface again, this time Shinichi's prepared and not even bat an eyelid._

 _"We-you-no... I have to make sure and finish this problem" Kaito stated seriously. Shinichi blinked/-/_

Shinichi knew he's screwed.

Those sharp attentive and calculative eyes that, Shinichi awares, vere much like his' And Heiji's when they looked upon suspects in suspicion. In all Shinichi's years those sharp suspicious eyes never have been directed at him, it make him feels like a criminal.

' _Damn it Kai!'_ Shinichi cursed

/Somewhere in Teitan High the cursed one sneezed/

He couldn't help it, It's usually _him_ who had that gaze!

"What is it, Hakuba-kun" Shinichi asked with disguised voice that perfectly sounds alike to his twin brother that got him into this situation, though not an expert like Yukiko and Kaito, at the very least Shinichi could mimic his own twin brother's voice. Hakuba smiled, a fake smile he noted, the kind of smile that give him an unknown urge to punch his perfectly shaped face.

 _'... Damn, Heiji is rubbing off on me'_ It didn't help that the osakan detective hates the half brit to the core, as their first meeting is not exactly pleasant... Or 'shitty' according to Heiji when he told him the Detective showdown fake-show's(1) incident. The osakan hates him so much to the point he looks like constipating when he recited back the incident that Shinichi couldn't attend to as he got dragged with Kaito to Europe to help their mother to find their father in his senille idea of having fun.

"Nothing at all" Hakuba replied smoothly, eyes narrowing 0.07cm to Shinichi's person. It didn't help that last night is a full moon... Which is Kaito's schedule to being his alter ego... Another heist... A success one for KID another failure for the task force. The pinkish colour on Hakuba's hair has been enough clue to know Kaito pissed many people last night, like usual.

"Hey, BaKaito! Stop daydreaming and move already!" Aoko yelled, snapping Shinichi out of his calculating on in a range of 1 to 10 how pissed the task force and Hakuba is.

"I know, I know Ahoko!" Shinichi countered kaito-likely and proceed to walked on whilst Aoko fuming at him from behind, walking pass Hakuba,.

Hakuba's eyes flashed, he swung his bag over his shoulder a gesture that looking completely innocent, but...

*Shrugg* Shinichi's right shoulder brushed against Hakuba's bag, quite hardly but not enough to cause a pain. A simple accident but Shinichi trembled mentally,

 _/-/ Shinichi opened the front door blankly, a cup of coffee in one hand with a piece of honey-lemon biscuit between his lips. Immadiately Kaito stumbled in and he closed the door swiftly._

 _"Ow, ow, ow, ow... Ow!" Kaito whined gripping his right shoulder whilst making a bee-line to the living room and plomped down on one of the expensive and ridiculously soft sofa_

 _"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked in concern, putting down his coffee on the coffee table_

 _"Yew, ugh. Nothing serious Shin-chan. Only a bit missed and distracted ended up brushing against a windowsill... Hard" Kaito groaned._

 _"Gonna leave any bruise?"_

 _"Probably?" Kaito replied in uncertanity._

 _"Sigh... I'm gonna fetch a bag of Ice."/-/_

Innerly Shinichi smirked and as like nothing happened Shinichi continued walking, totally Hakuba won't expect a subtitute in school today,

' _interesting Hakuba-san. Let's see how's you handle it with me here'_ Shinichi mused

Leaving Hakuba stood there flabbergasted, _'not even a slight change or flinch... He doesn't even tensed... How?'_ Hakuba thought

Whilst several meters away, Shinichi frowned in thought, ' _Kaito, is this your reason you insist me?'_

-=far away in Teitan High=-

Kaito sneezed and rubbed his nose, _'I'm really coming down with a cold it seemed'_ he proceed to ignore it and took out invinsible string, colorful ping pong sized balls filled with colorful paints, also a pen sized flashlight, an imitation of Ran's hankerchief and nail-sized smokebombs.

"Alright, first that captain of basketball club, then that cocky senior, next is the hypocrite underclassmen." Kaito muttered in satisfied as he nodded

"Now, let's raise hell in Teitan, Muahahahaha" Kaito laughed maniacally in low voice

*srak*

"Shinichi?" Ran poked her head in and Kaito instantly plastered his poker face.

"What are you doing?" Ran furrowed her brows

 _'Planning to kept those guys away and then raise Hell in Teitan'_ Kaito mused.

"Ah, nothing. It's just in today's morning paper there's a murder case, so I'm just thinking on solving it" Kaito said with his perfectly imitated Shinichi's I'm-Interested smile..his 'ammunition' perfectly hidden from Ran's view.

"Oh," Ran smiled but then turned to scolding, "but anyway, you shouldn't do it in a storage room!"

"Ahahaha, sorry, it's just this place is quite and the murder also happen to be in a close up space." Kaito laughed. Even until now, if the twin want it they could fool everyone in their disguise as each other, everyone that wasn't Kudo Yuusaku who always showed them his famous 'I-Know-Everything' smile and correctly called which is which. Even their mother could be fooled 5 out of 10 chances, but they never could fool their father, they have a sneaking suspicion that their father is an incarnation of some deity but their hypotesis never proven right. So, it's not a surprise that even Ran couldn't see through Kaito's disguise despite being their neighbour and childhood friend.

"Give me a minute Ran, I think I almost got it." Kaito waved her off.

Ran nodded, "Alright."

After the door closed Kaito broke into a manic grin. Finally, his master prank plan that he already thought up for two years would happen! And in this school, there's no one here would suspect him since he's _the_ Kudo Shinichi and no one would suspect a great detective.

=-Back to Ekoda-=

Shinichi snapped his eyes open and stopped his line of thinking, ' _Suddenly I felt that's not the reason at all.'_ Shinichi frowned.

= Time Skip=

Classes passing by normally aside from Hakuba's occasional glances that he put a careful attention to, of 'normal' would be for him... Kudo Shinichi. But not for the rest of the class, everyone had their posture held straightly in tense glancing to Shinichi's way once in a while trying to be subtle but it's not, really. With almost everyone throw him 'subtle glances for about twice a minute Shinichi bounds to notice it. Even Aoko seems nerved and Hakuba's sitting posture is one of awareness and alert seems to be ready for anything that got thrown at him.

Finally, after gulping for the seventeenth time that day Aoko snapped, "Alright! BaKaito, what're you planning!?" She demanded after she slammed her palms hardly on the table surface.

Shinichi turned to her and looks up in honest confusion, "Whatever do you mean Ahoko?" he replied carelessly in Kaito-like manner.

"I meant, no flashy welcome? Paints? Glitter? Glue? Confetti? Feather? Rainbow liquids that glow in the dark? You've been really calm today!" She demanded frustrately with her eyes narrowing to the messy haired teen

It only need two seconds for Shinichi to gather everything up and react. He smirked coyly "Eh? Calm down Aoko, why are you saying it like that? I'm hurt y'know? I could be calm if I wanted too" Shinichi gripped his left chest dramatically and look up in his most innocent face to Aoko and pouted. He mantally laughing as he noticed everyone got even more tense.

"I hope it's not involving those rainbow liquids that glow in the dark. It took two weeks for that stuff to come off." someone muttered in prayer.

"Someone's gonna be dead today" another mumbled nervously.

Shinichi smirked, "Come on guys, don't you all believe in me? No one's gonna-"

"AAAAAGGGHHH! DEAD BODY!" An ears piercing scream sounded from down the hallway.

"What?" Hakuba stood up but blanked for a moment as a figure ran out of the classroom.

"Kaito!" Aoko called out to the figure that already long disappeared. Hakuba blinked and dashed out as fast as he could.

* * *

The two High School detectives (not that one of them know it) stared toward the bloody dead body before Shinichi snapped.

"Out of the way! Call the police and ambulances! No one come any closer to this room by ten metres!" Shinichi hollered the orders before checked the victim's pulse. Really dead at least for an hour or so.

"Hakuba-kun, what time is it?" Shinichi asked distractedly as his eyes not stopping in scanning around the location.

Hakuba went beside him and check his beloved watch, "10 a.m past 23 minutes 12 seconds, 0.27 miliseconds" He stated unconsciously as he also went to pinch the victim's wrist.

"Dead at least an hour ago?" he voiced out. Shinichi nodded.

"A blow behind the head." Shinichi eyed the nasty wound on the head.

"But a stab through the heart that killed him" Shinichi shifted his gaze toward the victim's chest. Hakuba nodded as he also noted that but got distracted as he stares to 'Kaito'.

* * *

After the polices came Hakuba explained what he and 'Kaito' found, whilst 'Kaito' scanned around the room for more evidences he cupped his chin and think unaware of Hakuba's glance who already finished his explaination.

Shinichi tapped his fingers to his lips absently and began to make his deduction. Small room, no ventilation or windows, one door, meaning only one escape way. Shinichi silently noted the blood splatters near the enterance also the neat situation in the room. The closet initially locked.

Shinichi glanced blankly to his four suspects, the look in his eyes picturing his clear suspicion and like judging every move they made, one simple suspicious move will only make him feel more suspicious, he narrowed his eyes repeating their alibis in his head and their facial expression when they said it, their every movement and everything they wore. A gaze that could cut through the strongest mental defence and made anyone admit their mistake after everything has been revealed and got stared with those eyes, or so Kaito always praised (A gift that Kaito didn't have even though they're twin, after all Shinichi took after their father whilst he took after their mother in personalities)

The victim's ex-lover, friend, clubmate, and a teacher. All have no solid alibis except for the ex-lover who were studying in class like everyone. The friend said he was in the infirmary but there's no one guard there, so no solid prove. The clubmate's doing an assignment in the clubroom which is three corridors away, but no one could prove it. And the teacher said he was in traffic.

Shinichi rubbed his chin, once again unaware of Hakuba's scanning stares, before inspect the victim's body one last time before it got taken away, various evidences still spinning in his head, motives, weapons, etc.

"I can't believe it happened. Just this morning he was happily chatting about last night football game with me" a bystander nearby mumbled in desbelief.

"Yeah, suddenly to be like this, it felt like an illusion"

"He was so near yet abruptly a far." another exclaimed lowly and sniffled.

Shinichi snapped his head toward the huddling mourning group of students, his eyes widen in enlightment, ' _So It's like that!'_ Shinichi smirked and glance toward the four suspects. He knows who's the murderer.

"Well, anyway we need to take you four-" Megure-keibu started with Hakuba beside him eyeing the suspects with cautious and suspicion.

A cough interupted them, "There'a no need for that Megure-keibu-san. Because I know who's the murderer" Shinichi smirked down to the four suspects

"Eh!?" the polices gasped.

"Wait, boy. You seems familiar" Megure-keibu mumbled in almost recognization. Shinchi quickly bowed in condescending manner.

"Kuroba Kaito, Magician extradionaire, at your service" Shinichi introduced, smoothly stated out his god-Parents' surname that Kaito decided to use in his school, before Megure-keibu could find the _obvious_ resemblances, he quickly faked another cough and covered his face manually by a cupped fist.

"You found out Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba questioned with a raised eyebrow, that's fast.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty easy..." 'Kaito' yawned in a bored manner

 _=|=|= another time skip because I'm hell bent stupid at wrting deduction, God knows how many of my brain cells roasted by radiation of my mobile, Sorry =|=|=_

The case ended quickly without any pro-longed hitch. And the teacher admits his crime after cornered by Shinichi and under Shinichi's judging gaze.

Blankly staring at the murders who got taken away by the polices, Shinichi sighed, that teacher murdered because of grudge that his little sister died by suicide because of the victim's torment, but commiting murder is never the answer to finish your grudge... Actually it's never the answer to anything. No matter what his reasoning is.

"I don't know you're a pretty good detective, Kuroba-kun" Hakuba's voice jolted him up from his musings.

"Ah, no. I just happened to found the key, nothing really hard. It's just you who sucks Hakuba" Shinichi remarked and crossed his arms triumphantly, flawlessly doing what his twin would do in this kind of situation with his most hated person. The school has been dismissed because of the case and now there's only very few people lingering by, mostly the school's office boys. And almost no one in the vicinity.

A sudden harsh tug pulled Shinichi and suddenly before he knew it he already pinned onto the wall with Hakuba locked him in front of eyes boring intently on his eyes, the position happens to be everyone's blind spot too plus there's no one here to begin with.

Shinichi's mind instantly blanked, unable to think anything for solid seven seconds, before snapped.

"W-what are you doing Hakuba?" Shinichi tried so hard to maintain his Kaito persona but his mind is in terrible mess with so many alarms goes off screaming at him _'Personal Space!' 'Stranger Danger!' 'AAAAAGGGGHHH!' 'SHUT DOWN THE SYSTEM! SHUT DOWN THE SYSTEM!'_ To the point he don't even f*cking know what his beloved twin brother would do at this kind of situation!.

' _Alright, Just maintain the Poker Face.'_ Shinichi hardens himself and plaster the Poker face despite his mind's mess

/in Teitan, Kaito suddenly felt a chill runs down his spine, he furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. He felt a sudden urge to kill a certain half-brit highschool detective... Strange./

Hakuba touched Shinichi's face slowly before run his fingers down from Shinichi's cheek to his chin delicately, a flash of doubt appeared in his eyes as he stares at Shinichi's pale but healthy complexion

"You're not Kuroba-kun, aren't you?" he whispered only loud enough for the both of them.

 _'Kaito, Help!'_ Shinichi unconsciously screamed mentally, as his pupil dilated a bit.

/Kaito stopped giggling at the male stidents below and frowned in anger. He really felt to kill someone!/

"No matter how good Kuroba-kun is at pretending to be nonchalant. From my observation he's the type of person who, if I did this to him, would punch me in the solar-plexus and screaming various profanities along with some snarky remarks and threats. But you... You blanked the second I did this and still blanks for solid seven seconds as if unsure what to do, much more innocent and less cunning than Kuroba-kun. You're clueless." Hakuba deducted.

Shinichi slowly back to his right mind and slowly pushed and kicked away his many mental alarms, his eyes widen a slighty bit realizing his stupid mistake and flaw.

"But your face... It's not a disguise at all. So, you're not KID alright." Hakuba rubbed Shinichi's cheek with his thumb carefully.

 _'Well, certainly because I'm sure Kuroba is KID...'_ Hakuba added mentally as an afterthought

/Kaito growled as he cutted another string. He's itching to kill a certain half-brit detective and he didn't even know why! He really felt like burning someone's hand for touching something, yet, Kaito doesn't understand why he felt this urge./

Shinichi blinked into a space and chuckled earning a surprised looks from Hakuba. Shinichi smirked up the taller male, his eyes that clad with amethyst-colored contacts twinkled in myrth.

"Well, this position is not really a decent position to introduce one's self isn't it, Hakuba-san?" Shinichi dropped the act, cause it's useless already even with all possible ways he already planned in his head. Hakuba jolted and have a decency to look embrassed before took a few steps back to give Shinichi a space.

Shinichi chuckled, "Well, I believe we've never formally met before"(2) Shinichi's playful gaze directed at the other Meitantei. And Hakuba blinked.

"Kudo Shinichi, Detective. Also Kuroba- or rather- Kudo Kaito's younger twin brother." Shinichi introduced himself with his signature smile as he ran his fingers through his messy her effectively smoothen several parts of the hair. "Pleased to meet you, Hakuba-san" Shinichi peered his eyes to him.

Hakuba's eyes widen as the image of the rumoured Heisei Holmes that commonly appeared in front of newspapers, clearly smoothen in front of him, "Japan's Heisei Holmes, Kudo Shinichi? _That_ Kudo Shinichi?" Hakuba exclaimed in disbelief. Indeed he noticed Kaito's uncanny resemblance to the famous Detective and brushed it off just like everyone in school, moreover he's focusing on proving Kaito is KID more. And it was so shocking.

"Ah... Just my luck there had to be a murder case here." Shinichi sighed.

"I wasn't expecting someone to actually found out" Shinichi shooks his head exasperatedly.

"You and Ku- I meant- Kaito-kun are... Twin?" Hakuba uttered out

"Yes, It's kind of obvious right?" Shinichi said airily as he took both of his amethyst coloured lens off to reveal the beautiful shade of his own sapphire blue eyes. He then bowed to Hakuba.

"I'm sorry for the troubles and thank you for taking such a good care of my elder twin, Hakuba-san" Shinichi said sincerely

Hakuba gazed to him " Ah, no- It's fine Kudo-san." Hakuba offered a closed eyes smile.

"If I may ask, why are you here in your twin's stead?" different from his brother, Kudo Shinichi is a calm and respected man, although he never believe in judgement before meeting (he only believe in his own judgment _after_ he met the person face to face) but Shinichi's work just now is already enough for him to have a good judgement about the brunette. So he addressed the shorter male with more respect than Kaito.

"Ah, it's all Kaito... Sigh... That brother of mine is gonna be the death of me. And I'm sure watching out for a friend is not really his intention" Shinichi deducted.

/Kaito stopped laughing, he suddenly felt he's been caught red handed. He shrugged and pulled another string of doom/

Hakuba laughed elegantly, "Kudo-san, as an apologize for my earlier... Atrocious act, please let me walk you home" Hakuba offered sincerely, he felt bad for the earlier action.

"But my house is in Beika, Tokyo(3)." Shinichi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

And how did Kaito managed such a feat? Hakuba shooks his head and smiled, "It's fine".

And that's the start of friendship that Kaito (and Heiji) didn't approve of.

* * *

Simple Omake:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HE _PINNED YOU_ TO THE WALL!?" Kaito roared furiously and slamming his mug down with so much force that it break.

"Kai, hear me-" Shinichi exasperatedly started, just his luck, his brother really only paid attention and heard the misleading part.

"I'LL KIIIIILLLLL THAT PRICK! HOW DARE HIM! TO TOUCH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BROTHER!?"

"Kai-"

"I'LL PINNED HIM TO THE WALL WITH BUTCHER KNIVES, SEE IF HE LIKE IT!" Kaito ignored his beloved little brother and darted off to his own lair.

Shinichi stood up furiously, "Kaito, I swear- Kaitoooooo!" Shinichi darted to follow him in desperation.

* * *

Another Omake that I never planned:

"Ya' met the bastard gentleman?." Heiji peered through his eyelashes toward Shinichi, still sipping his sodas.

Shinichi nodded putting down his mug of coffee, "he's not bad Heiji." Shinichi defended slightly and Heiji give him _the_ look. Shinichi rolled his eyes

"Okay, maybe. He's kind of prick and a bit arrogant and smug, _Bad..._ but not _that_ bad." Shinichi admitted.

"How did ya' met?" Heiji asked carelessly, a mere formality but he actually cares for Shinichi.

"Kai asked me to switch place to 'protect' Ran from her crush. Not really my best decision to agree." Shinichi stirred his coffee more.

"Uh-uh, got a bit protectiveness? Or Kaito deceive ya judgin' from your tone at 'protect' part?"

"Both. The latter more than the former" Shinichi answer blandly.

"Go on." Heiji gestured

"Everything went smoothly until there's a murder in the school" Shinichi recited. Heiji winced.

"My detective's sense of course went on and I just had to solved it and-" Heiji omitted it in boredom as he stuff another okonomiyaki into his mouth.

"-and then he pinned me to the wall-" Shinichi explained and Heiji choked over his okonomiyaki

"To-"

"WHAT!?" Heiji hollered furiously as he slammed his hands onto the table, eyes almost bulging out trained on Shinichi who flinched and sweatdropped.

"Heiji-"

"HE _PINNED_ YA' TA' THE WALL!?" He shouted out gaining attentions from everyone inside the cafe, Shinichi blushed in embrassment.

"Heiji cut it out!" Shinichi hissed.

"I'LL KILL THA' BASTARD!" Heiji ignored him.

"You really only heard the misleading part did you?" Shinichi mumbled as he shrunk deeper to his seat in embrassment. He forget to omitted that part.

"I KNOW THA' BASTARD IS NO GENTLEMAN! JUST WAIT!, LET US GO TO EKODA, I'LL GIVE 'IM A PIECE OF MY MIND WITH KENDO WAYS!" Heiji declared furiously and took Shinichi's wrist.

"W-wait, hear me ou-" Heiji slammed the bill on the table and took his bag, releasing Shinichi's wrist absently and darted out of the cafe leaving only dust in his trail.

"Heiji!" Shinichi cursed and took his bag and put down his bill and darted out too. He really regret to not leave out _that_ misleading part.

* * *

 **Okay wrap it up! Aaand CUT! Fiuh... Finally finished. I'm proud.**

 **(1) I forgot the case's name... Is it Detective cosain or something? Please do tell me if you know what's the name of it where the first time Hakuba met Heiji.**

 **(2) Hakuba never really met Shinichi in this universe. First, in the detective gatherings where Saguru (Hakuba) first make a debut in DC (I think,) In this universe, Kaito refuse to let Shinichi off to the detective gathering using his 'I'm eldest and you have to listen to me' card. As he wanted to clean KID's name by himself (as you all know, KID also made an appearance here.. My memory is blurry must be because my roasted brain cells) hence, Shinichi don't attend the gathering and only waiting for his twin's update... But with no update Shinichi ended up hacking through all system and success in communicating with Kaito and helped the case a bit with their Twin's link of thought. Hakuba ended up solving the case. Is this right? I'm serious when i said that my brain's cells are roasted y'know?**

 **The second supposedly meeting is at the 'HighSchool Detectives show down' or so I called it since I don't remember the name (just so ya know it's the same case as the (1)) is already explained in this chapter, Shinichi got dragged to Europe with Kaito by their Mother's insistance to search for their father who pulled another disappearing act and leave another ridiculous riddle. And their mother refuse to accept help via telephone, because she's secretely want to have a vacation with her sons too.**

 **(3) Is this right? Please tell me if it's wrong.**

 **Question of the day! Or rather i tell you my day**

 **Do u believe that I'm almost got possessed today at school? Damn luck, it was soo close. My chest felt heavy and my limbs went cold, I wasn't in my fittest condition and I'm in my period too! Everything felt blurr as I couldn't control my own emotion, can you believe that I laughed several times to a very simple words? I did. It's just that i felt everything is funny but no... And it's not my ADHD attack at all. About 5 or so of my classmates got possesed three cried, one become a rebel and always laughing (her laugh triggering my laugh too.. Creepy right?) another one was screaming bloody murder while covering her ears. Later on two of the crying girls rebelled from my other sober classmates slutily...i meant- furiously accuss my classmates while defending the one another (the ghost defended another ghost, I laughed that time... Not my laugh.) after that I strolled out of the classroom and said "just let them be, the more crowdy it is the worse" and leave them, after that I happily chatted with my friend about the previous scene, my limbs all cold that time. Before we got called by our Head of Department and quickly rushed to the labolatory of pharmacy, there I almost throw up several times. After that I don't feel so much anymore„ the sinister aura in my class has decreased dramatically and it didn't bother me anymore, still I prayed to the God to protect me in my heart. I pity those underclassmen who got the afternoon shift... Because from my experience the afternoon shift is actually worse... Last year was a nightmare, that's also the reason i got sometime weird switch of personality and become somewhat a rebel (where I would complained whenever my parents told me something... But thank god, I can hold that so it only be in my mind and never let it out in front of my parents) God help me... I'm started to feel dizzy writing this 'Question of the day' while I didn't bothered at all with writing the story for 4 hours straight or more... Guys, pray for me so... This wretched spirit actually go out... If i could fight it in wrestle, I would fight it but... Sigh... It's about mentality whereas my mentality has weaken since the first attack from last year and the pressure from School does not help at all. So that's all for today... And possibly for a long time because I'll need to focus in my study.**

 **See you Again soon, may we met in a brighter time and my life could be far brighter in the next update! Love you all~~**


End file.
